


Stranded

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [13]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Being snowed in at the airport sucks, especially at 3 am.  Or, Bianca can’t sleep and Adore has the perfect solution.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> I keep falling back on the 2015 BOTS tour because that particular group of queens has a great dynamic for storytelling, and there was tons of traveling together. Hopefully no one is tired of it yet :)

Grey and white flurries swept past the large windows, accompanied by banshee howls from the wind.  Occasionally, a runway light was visible blinking through the storm, but otherwise the outside might as well be another planet.  Inside the airport, stranded travelers packed the waiting areas, some curled on seats and others spread across the floor like a giant morose slumber party.

At Gate 32A, a dozen drag queens and assorted support weren't faring much better.  The novelty of being stuck for an indeterminate amount of time with Drag Race stars had worn off, and the requests for selfies from fans had dwindled down to a few awed glances as people trudged by on the way to the bathroom.  

Most of the queens had finally succumbed to disgruntled slumber, propped on designer carryons and overstuffed duffel bags.  Detox's head lolled back on the seat, sunglasses obscuring half of her face.  Beside her, Michelle was blearily tapping away on her phone, makeup-less face worn and weary with stress and lack of sleep.  Nearby, Alaska and Sharon leaned on their bags, half-hearted conversation long since abandoned.  As Adore watched, Sharon slipped sideways until the side of her face pressed up to Alaska's arm, a half smile in place.  She wondered how they made it work as friends, after such an ugly breakup.

Adore had managed to snag one of the blankets the airport staff were distributing earlier, spreading it on the floor at Bianca's insistence (to avoid the worst of the unknown filth, she'd explained shortly; apparently sitting on airport floors was only a health hazard when sleeping).  On her right, Jinkx snored quietly, stretched over a row of seats.  To her left, Bianca had declared her intent to sleep through the worst of the delay, head pillowed on her carryon.  

There wasn't much else to do but wait or play games on her phone, yet Adore found herself unable to join her sisters in catching a few hours of sleep.  She'd zoned herself into a twilight half-awake state that nonetheless wasn't going to help with her alertness if they ever managed to get on a plane out of there.  Unfortunately, every time she thought she might drift off, Bianca's restless shifting brought her back to full consciousness.  

She'd lost track of the number of times Bianca sighed, contorted her body into another variation of curled awkwardly on the floor, and rearranged her elbows and knees.  Even with the hood pulled over her eyes, Adore could easily make out her discomfort from the tension in her jaw and the way her lips pressed into a thin line.  The next time she twitched, an elbow jabbed Adore in the side and she let out an involuntary yelp.

"Shit," Bianca mumbled, peering out from under her hood.  "Sorry."

"S'okay." 

With a groan, Bianca rolled onto her back and stared up at the fluorescent lights.  "This fucking sucks," she repeated for the fifteenth time since the midnight announcement that weather conditions were too unsafe for any planes to take off.  "I'm too old for this sleeping in the airport.  There's not even a lounge."

Adore had to concede that point - the midwestern airport didn't boast a Delta (or any other, for that matter) lounge.  "Kind of glad," she poked Bianca gently in the shoulder, "you'd have ditched me to sit out here with the masses while you were busy snoring on some cushy couch."

Without missing a beat, Bianca caught her hand before it could make contact again. 

"As if I'd leave you to suffer.  You'd be my plus one.  Gotta keep you out of trouble," she yawned.  

The statement brought a smile to Adore's face for the first time that night, and she slouched further down until she was propped on her elbows. 

"Go back to sleep, B.  I know you old people need it."  She grinned wider at the eyeroll and long-suffering huff in response, watching as Bianca re-shaped her bag more aggressively than was probably necessary, trying to make the rolled up clothes and spare pair of shoes inside less lumpy.  

"Here," Adore sat up a bit, an idea forming in her mind that should have been obvious earlier given all of the times she'd fallen asleep next to Bianca.  "Just sleep on me."

"What?" 

Adore picked up the sweater dangling precariously off of Jinkx's seat and folded it into a messy pillow, setting it on her thigh.  "C'mere."

It was telling of how tired she was that Bianca didn't even try to argue, instead settling her head carefully in Adore's lap, back turned to the other queens.  The weight was warm and welcome, Adore decided, feeling drowsiness finally creeping up behind her eyes.

********

Michelle unfolded herself from the floor at 8 am to the sound of an announcement that the weather had cleared enough to re-open the runways.  Yawning, she surveyed the landscape of bodies.  No one else seemed to be awake, until she caught Jinkx's sleepy eyes.  The queen was smiling as if she knew a particularly tasty secret, and Michelle was confused until she followed Jinkx's gaze.   

There on the floor, Adore was barely propped up by her backpack and the row of seats behind her, one arm protectively curled around Bianca's head.  Bianca's face was hidden against Adore's stomach, both hands tucked under her chin and body relaxed. 

Jinkx slowly raised a finger to her lips, and Michelle smiled.


End file.
